Good Riddance
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "He had always been strong for him. He had always taken more than he ever thought he could." Gift-fic for here.at.the.end. Though, that was a long time ago. One-shot, and I'm not proud.


__

**Disclaimer: The Malfoy Family & Luna Lovegood (C) J. K. Rowling.**

**Fuuuuckit. I wrote a damn good thing here and it all went away! D': *crycrycry* IT WAS SO THOUGHTFUL! I DON'T THINK MUCH! X3**

**Another story written for SteffMalfoy1! :DD She needs to start writing me stories from books out of her comfort zone. CAUSE IM A BETCH. X3 **

**I just wanted to write about poor little Draco and his horrible little life, and all that great stuff. **

**I blame LadyLilyMalfoy for this story REALLY because...Well here's why.  
I was looking at SteffMalfoy1's favorite authors and the only two were LadyLilyMalfoy and myself (REMEMBER STEFFIE, I LOVE YOU FOR THAT. ((Since I know she doesn't read any of my fics except for like..two. X3)) I LOVE YOU LOTS, HUN!). I remember LadyLilyMalfoy commenting on my old HORRIBLE story, so I thought I would look at her stories. She is an AMAZING author, and I'd love for you to check our her stories (LadyLilyMalfoy AND SteffMalfoy1.)  
Well, LadyLilyMalfoy has this story called "A Child Called Draco By Severus Snape". I enjoy this story VERY much, and at the beginning she has the edited (meaning she changed some words for the situation) lyrics to "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride at the start. I hadn't heard the song in a while and I was hyped up on sugar so the outcome of me, a tub of vanilla ice cream, some oatmeal cookies, and my laptop was basically me wanting to write some crack fanfiction. LUCKILY I read her story to get the feel for writing and it sobered me up. X3 So here you have it, a completely out of my place fanficiton that I could never in my wildest dreams REALLY see myself writing. Because RIGHT now it's 3:53 AM, I'm sitting in my little Houston home, listening to my mom snore from all the way down the hallway, and my crack needs have been BASHED WITHING INCHES OF THEIR LIFE and they need to rest up until the morning. **

**That was long. Okay. Well, thank you and I hope you like this. I'm planning on making this REALLY NON-DIALOUGE'D, so I wanna see how it goes. I'm posting it no matter what! :DD**

I know, I used Luna here. It's not a romance thing, I just really like Luna, and I find her someone I can relate to. That and she's completely oblivous to the outside world at times. :3 Gawwwwd I love Luna. X3

_

* * *

_

When Draco was younger, he never liked his room. It was dark, hollow, and depressing. Though, as he got older, he came to love it more and more. Cherishing every item he had in there. The bed made solely from blankets, the vanity he used as a place for his few clothes, and the bathroom he was lucky enough to get water in. He cherished it all, no question.

Draco's family wasn't poor! Oh, no. It was very much the opposite actually. His father was very wealthy. To put it simply, Draco was a mistake. Though, he was told this almost every second of every day in more hurtful ways. Yes, we are talking about Draco Malfoy, the epitome of the Slytherin Dream Boy. The son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The Slytherin Prince, if you will. What the boy dealt with was an amazing amount for someone of his age. Doing anything just of his father's approval, it was heartbreaking. There had to be only one thing Lucius liked about his son. That one thing was odd. That one thing was how the boy never talked about his bruises, never to anyone. He never uttered a word about his heart shattering pain to anyone, not the maid, not his teachers, not his friends, not even his mother. He would suck it up and walk along, smiling at times. The boy was a walking heartbreak, a walking heartbreak hated by many.

Draco had always been good to his father. He had always been strong for him. He had always taken more than he ever thought he could. He never showed his emotions around the man, never once did he show his pain. Then again, how could he? Last time he cringed, he was struck across the face with the lid to a pan. He lost two teeth. Never again would he show another emotion in front of the man. Not one.

He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never crumbled. They never showed their emotions. They kept indifferent and had better tolerance to pain than anyone. Malfoys never fell under the weight of their sins. Malfoys never showed someone their pain. Malfoys never took interest in their own problems. Malfoys had no warm, beating heart. Malfoys were to have cold, dead, emotionless hearts that felt no pain. They were to be like robots or carcasses.

Though, Draco did have a heart. He had a large, warm, beating heart. This, obviously enraged his father and every other family member. He was a disgrace! A Malfoy with feeling was like a spider with a conscience. Something the world didn't need and could easily live without. According to his father. And nobody _dared_ to question him.

Though his father hated him, Lucius tried to make his son buck up. With every footfall, with every slap, with every punch, with every lash, he tried to make the boy a man. Every time he could see the tears welling up in the boy's eyes and think to himself that he had failed again, though it was no surprise to the man. His son was cursed with human emotion. He would kick the boy in the stomach one last time and storm away. Draco would lock his door and curl up in a corner, the farthest one from the door, and he would cry. He would sob until he fell asleep, and probably cry more when he woke up. He would bandage the open cuts, he would try to hide the bruises as best he could, and he would brave the world. He would lie about every bruise, every cut, he told innocent lies and ensured that he was fine.

Draco would wander the halls of Hogwarts, being glad that he would be away from his father for some time. He would then start to wonder; Why didn't he tell anyone what was happening? He wasn't doing it to protect his father, he was done with that delusion of 'Daddy loving him and being too stressed.', he knew that was a lie. He knew why his father did what he did, and it sickened him. He wasn't doing it to protect his name, no, at times when people saw him on the streets and asked if he was a Malfoy, he would deny it. So, if he didn't do it for those reasons, what other reasons were there? Pride? No. Maybe he wanted his life to stay at this level of normality? Not wanting people to know his as 'That Malfoy kid who put up with it.'? No, he would be alright with that, he was already know as 'That Malfoy jackass.', being something a little less hateful would actually be better.

Draco decided, one day, in the middle of the hallway, that he would tell someone. He didn't know when, but he would. He wouldn't do it that day, no. He would wait for the cuts to heal, for his arms to stop burning, and his legs to not threat to break underneath him. He wanted to be able to talk with confidence. Or maybe he could make it all seem normal, he could get them to think he thought it was alright. He would smile and point to the black surrounding his eye. He's say that his father caused it, but he'd say it with pride. (Oh! That rhymed!) Who should he tell? Should he just shout it out? Should he go to someone and just let the words roll from his lips? Should he ease it into a conversation and make it known? Or should he wait for someone to ask about the black eye, and just say it then? He never expected telling a secret would be so hard!

Slowly, the crazy girl walked up to him. She wore her usual oblivious smile, and played with a shorter strand of her blonde hair. She seemed to not even notice the Malfoy who was wrapped up in his thoughts.

She tapped him on his shoulder and asked him what happened. How he had gotten such a nice black bruise around his eye. She ended up seeing more than she should have. His robe sleeve slipped and showed horrible bruises. He reluctantly told her what he had planned out, he sighed when it was all over. It felt amazing to have everything off of his chest. She grabbed his wrist, carefully avoiding bruises, and bulled him off to Dumblebore's office. She had gone serious in an instant, and it scared Draco into silence.

Luna had just whispered to Dumbledore and the next hours went by in a blur. It was all a painful blur. Sooner or later, he was in front of his home, watching official men pull his rabid father out of the mansion. His voice turned from an angry yell to a desperate scream.

These were the times where the son would lean into his mother, or his loyal friends, but he had neither. He had Dumbledore and Luna. Yes, his friendship with Luna had just become a lot stronger, but it was nothing he could care about at that time.

Earlier, he had stopped his tears, but this time, he just couldn't do it. He cried. The worst part; He had broken down in front of _Luna Lovegood_ and _Albus Dumbledore_. Nothing could be more demeaning. Well, many things could be, but not for Draco at the time. He just wasn't thinking straight.

As he tried to stifle his tears with non-stop sniffling, he watched as more people appeared, people with cameras, quills and paper, their eyes eager for a good story.

That was the exact moment that Draco noticed he had just changed his life, and it would never be back to the calm it had been.

In that instant, Draco Malfoy, the epitome of a Slytherin Dream Boy. The son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The Slytherin Prince, if you will. In that instant, Draco doubted himself. Was this really what he wanted?

As he watched his father be driven off, he watched the man scream. Desperate, and were those tears? They were. Glistening tears ran down Lucius Malfoy's face, and Draco...Draco smiled.

"Good..." He sneered at the man in the truck. "Riddance." He then walked into his house and didn't leave until all of his cuts and bruises were healed.

* * *

_**OH DEAR FUCKING GOD. I FUCKED UP THE ENDING. **_

**_I hope you still like it Steffie, and I'll change it if you think it would have been better another way. X3_**

**_GIVE IT UP FOR ANGEL LUNA LOVEGOOD PEOPLE. God, I love her voice. X3 _**

**_Oh, I should tell you what my father said while we were watching "Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire." earlier tonight.  
"If I could re-write all of the Harry Potter books, every line would be "PISS OFF!" Except for Dumbledore. His every line would be some homosexual comment about Snape's amazing looks. Damn. Alan Rickman looks like a wax thing." My father then stood, in his boxers, margarita in hand, and whistled that trademark sexy whistle. "SEXXXXXX-AYYYYYY!" Then with a swish of his hips, he was off to get more jalapeno rice. X3 No, my father is NOT gay. He's just drunk in this situation. AND THAT'S OKAY. That drunkeness gave me time to write fanfiction and not be questioned. :3 _**

**_Hawaii Five-O. BOOK 'EM DAN-O! WHOOOO! Best father-daughter bonding time EVER. :heart: lol_**

**_THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE YOU LAUGH! _**

**_I kind of had the ending come from The Fray's song "How To Save A Life" totally amazing emotional song! STEFFIE LOVES IT TOO! Soooo, here's to you, SteffMalfoy1, you and all your Tom Felton/Draco loving good-No-GREATNESS! :heart: I love you, dearie, and I hope you liked this. _**

**_This has to be the FIRST story I wrote without real dialouge, so I'm really nervous. _**

**_I think it kinda got cheezy after he told Luna, but I re-did that part a MILLION TIMES. Because I was never pleased, so I just went with the way I ended up giving up on. Also because I had to go pee and that's the one that I had finished writing when my father left the bathroom. X3 TIMING IS EVERYTHING IN MY STORIES. XD _**

**_R&R SO I CAN HAVE MY OWN GODDAMN BATHROOM! _**

**_BETTER YET! _**

**_R&R SO DRACO CAN HAVE MILK, COOKIES, KISSIES, AND LOVE FROM US FANGIRLS! :DD_**


End file.
